


and talk me down

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: “They’re kinda right, you know.”Matteo’s head whipped around, not realizing that David had come back in the room, and asked, his eyebrows drawing down, “What?”“You’ve been a bit of an asshole tonight.”“I won,” Matteo said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking back up at David, “I deserved to be.”“Actually,” David said, slowly walking closer to Matteo, whose smile got smaller with each step David took, “I’m not a huge fan of how you were acting tonight.”Matteo scoffed, looking back down at his phone with a quiet, “Oh, fuck off.”Something in David’s face shifted, and his hand reached around to the back of Matteo’s head, grabbed the hair there, and pulled.





	and talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,, i wrote this after getting a very vivid image in my head so,,,, here you go
> 
> disclaimer: IM TRANS SO SHUT UP I CAN WRITE TRANS CHARACTERS HAVING SEX (sorry thats aggressive but ive had trans writer friends get yelled at and i do NOT want that shit if i see if im deleting your comment lol)
> 
> title from "talk me down"by troye sivan

David was standing at the door, waving goodbye to the retreating backs of his friends with a tight lipped smile on his face. He was clenching the door frame a little too hard, and he could still hear the video game music coming from the other room. Once he figured a polite amount of time had passed, he closed the door and made his way through Matteo’s flat (double checking for any lingering friends or flatmates) before finding his boyfriend.

Matteo was sat on the floor like he had been when David left, a smug smile still on his face from when he had won the final match against Carlos. He was leaning against the couch, focused on something on his phone that was making him chuckle. He started tapping out a message and David’s phone buzzed, and he took it out to see a new message in the ok.cool. group. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Matteo had just sent in a message bragging about his win, and his phone buzzed twice when Abdi and Jonas replied calling Matteo an asshole.

“They’re kinda right, you know.”

Matteo’s head whipped around, not realizing that David had come back in the room, and asked, his eyebrows drawing down, “What?”

“You’ve been a bit of an asshole tonight.”

“I won,” Matteo said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking back up at David, “I deserved to be.”

“Actually,” David said, slowly walking closer to Matteo, whose smile got smaller with each step David took, “I’m not a huge fan of how you were acting tonight.”

Matteo scoffed, looking back down at his phone with a quiet, “Oh, fuck off.”

Something in David’s face shifted, and his hand reached around to the back of Matteo’s head, grabbed the hair there, and pulled.

Matteo gasped, the grip on his hair tilting his head back so all he could see was David, leaning over him with something that wasn’t quite a smile on his face, his eyes dark. David used the hand in Matteo’s hair to move him forward until he was on his knees, lips parted as he stared up at David.

“You better be careful how you talk to me, baby,” David grinned down at him, teeth almost bared, “I don’t think someone in your position should have an attitude like that.”

Matteo gulped and then licked his lips, letting out a breath as David cocked his head at him, his subtle way of asking if Matteo was comfortable with what he was doing. Matteo nodded as much as he could, and David smirked. 

He felt the hand in his hair start pulling him up and he rose with it, grabbing onto the leg of David’s pants to get himself up. Once he was on his feet David’s hand moved, grabbing onto his ass and squeezing. David pulled him into a kiss, pressing their bodies together and shoving his tongue into Matteo’s mouth the second their lips touched.

Matteo whined into David’s mouth, one hand grabbing his shoulder and the other tangling in his shirt. He knew that he had been a little bit of a dick after he won, and could maybe even admit to being a dick for a while before that. He had noticed that as the night went on David’s demeanor had changed slightly, but hadn’t realized that his behavior was the cause. 

David squeezed his ass again, and Matteo could feel the slight sting from his fingernails through his sweatpants. He gasped, and his hips twitched forward.

David pulled away suddenly, and Matteo dropped his head down on his shoulder to breathe for a moment. His head was fuzzy from everything David was doing, and he shivered when David’s tongue licked up his neck to the spot under his ear.

“I want you prepped and ready by the time I’m back.”

David whispered that in his ear, kissed his neck once, and then shoved him away. Matteo stumbled and then righted himself against the wall, panting as he watched David start to clean the room. He stayed in the same spot as David collected all the empty bottles and cups, and when David turned back around and saw Matteo still standing there, his eyebrows raised. 

“What are you doing?” David walked past Matteo into the kitchen and threw everything out, and then came to stand in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest,

“I- I, uh,” Matteo stuttered out, and David rolled his eyes before grabbing Matteo by the shoulder and pulling him away from the wall.

“I said go,” he turned Matteo’s body until he was facing the direction of his room, and then slapped his ass hard enough for Matteo to squeak a little and jolt forward, “Now.”

Matteo made his way to his bedroom in a haze and closed the door behind himself just so he could lean against it and let his head calm down. He and David had talked before about how Matteo liked it when David took control, especially liked it when David was a bit rough. He had stuttered through the conversation but grew more confident as he watched David’s eyes get darker and his cheeks get redder as they discussed it. He really hadn’t been expecting it to happen after spending hours with their friends, but he wasn’t going to say no.

David worked on cleaning the other room, his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding. He had never felt such a rush of power before. Once Matteo had confirmed that he wanted David to continue, he had started to think about exactly what he wanted to do. 

He loved the feeling of his hand in Matteo’s hair, the control he had when he moved him into the position he wanted. The wide-eyed look that Matteo had had on his face when David looked down at him made him have to shake his head so he could focus on thinking again. The idea popped into his head just as he turned the TV off, and he smiled to himself as he walked in the direction of Matteo’s room.

He knocked before opening the door and waited until he heard a strained, “Yeah, come in,” from inside the room before he pushed it open, his eyes trained forward, completely ignoring Matteo on the bed.

He listened to the sound of Matteo’s quiet moans and whimpers as he grabbed the strap-on and a condom from Matteo’s drawer, and started taking his clothes off, still not looking in the direction of the bed despite the noises that were getting louder by the second. 

“David….”

He smiled but didn’t look over, just focused on securing the harness around his waist. He could tell that Matteo was starting to get impatient, his moans getting louder and David could hear the twitching of his limbs against the sheets. 

He finally looked over when everything was in place, and had to take a deep breath when he saw the state Matteo was in. 

He was sprawled out on the bed, all pale, flushed skin, his hair fanned out on the pillow under his head. David let his eyes trail up Matteo’s legs, pausing to watch the fingers that he was thrusting into himself, saw that his dick was hard and leaking against his stomach. He dragged his gaze away, knew that he could watch Matteo get himself off all day, but he had other things in mind. 

He finally let his eyes drift up to Matteo’s face, past his stomach and chest that were covered in scratch marks that Matteo put there himself. His eyes followed the path his lips had taken many times, moving up Matteo’s chest to his neck, the skin there tight as he tilted his head back. His lips were bright red, the bottom one a little swollen from where he must have been biting it. David stopped before he got to Matteo’s eyes and tilted his head down, smiling as he fidgeted with the buckles of the strap-on and trying to get his breathing under control. 

He could hear Matteo’s breaths speeding up and his moans getting louder, and David looked up again to watch for a moment. Matteo was gripping his hair and arching his back a bit, head turned in David’s direction, putting on a little more of a show than usual. David knew that he was doing it for attention, trying to make David distracted enough to forget whatever he was thinking about doing, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. He scoffed and looked away from Matteo, ignoring the loud whine that came from the bed.

“God, you’re so fucking desperate. Good thing no one else is here, they’d know how much of a slut you are, being loud like that.”

That made him quiet down for a minute, and David looked back when all he could hear was Matteo’s strained breathing. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted, and David needed to stop himself from leaping on top of him.

David smiled, finally making his way over to the bed. Matteo’s fingers had slowed but were still moving, and he was making little choked off moans that were making David want to give up the act and just fuck him as he was, but he knew he couldn’t let himself. He placed a hand on Matteo’s calf and ran it up his leg slowly, scratching at his thigh a little just to hear Matteo’s breath hitch. He stopped when he reached Matteo’s hip, considering his next move.

“David, please….”

“Oh, so now you want to be polite? After all the shit you pulled earlier? Nuh-uh, it doesn’t work like that, baby.”

Matteo closed his eyes and moved his unoccupied hand to rub over his face, and when he opened them again David caught his gaze.

“I-I’m sorry about earlier, fuck, I was- being shitty, I’m sorry, David please touch me or something I….”

He trailed off, his hips almost twitching off the bed. David could tell he was getting close, and he stared at Matteo, squinting a little as Matteo let his head drop back onto the pillow and his eyes closed.

“Stop.”

Matteo’s eyes opened again and he glanced up at David warily, responding with a strained, “Fuck, what?”

“You heard me. Hands off, baby, I think you’re more than ready.”

Matteo blinked twice and took a deep breath before stopping his fingers and pulling his hand away, immediately clenching his fingers in the sheets. He was breathing hard, his eyes unfocused as he stared in David’s direction. David paused for a moment, dropping the bravado and he grabbed Matteo’s hand that was resting on his stomach and holding it until his eyes focused on David’s face.

“Hey,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to one of the knuckles of Matteo’s hand, “you still okay? Is this still okay?”

Matteo stared at him for a moment, breathing hard, before he ripped his hand out of David’s grasp and grabbed onto his shoulder to pull him into a wet kiss that David broke off after a second. He chuckled and smirked down at Matteo. 

“Okay, fuck, I get it. Need something in you that bad, huh? You’re being a little impatient, baby, better be careful. I could leave anytime, you know.”

“Fuck, no, please, don’t leave David I- please, I’m sorry, shit, I need something, please….”

David let him babble for a few moments, listening to the desperate words, before shushing him with a smile. He placed a hand on Matteo’s cheek and bent down to give him a gentle kiss, cutting it off when Matteo tried to make it more.

“You sound so pretty when you beg like that, but I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

David pushed at Matteo’s shoulder until he got the hint and made enough room for David to lie down too. He got comfortable before placing his hands behind his head, turning a little so he could look at Matteo. 

“Okay, come on,” he nudged Matteo’s leg with his knee, “ride me.”

Matteo stared at him for a moment before getting onto his knees shakily, needing to put a hand down on the bed to steady himself. He took a couple of breaths before moving to straddle David’s hips, and David stared up at him expectantly.

“Um,” Matteo paused for a moment, propping himself up with his hands resting high on David’s chest, “can you-fuck, can you kiss me first? Please? I- I think I need it, please David.”

David cocked his head to the side, the cocky look on his face shifting to one of concern.

“Are you sure this is okay? We can stop if you need, Teo.”

“No, fuck, I’m not like, safe-wording or anything I just….fuck, I just want to kiss you first. Please.” Matteo’s voice was quiet, as usual, but with a desperate twinge to it that made David smile up at him softly. 

“Of course baby, I never mind kissing you.”

David reached a hand up and put it on Matteo’s cheek, drawing him closer until their lips touched. Matteo sighed into his mouth, some of the tension in his body draining as David licked along the seam of his lips, and then licked into his mouth when Matteo’s lips parted. David rested his hands on Matteo’s thighs, stroking the skin there with his thumbs while they kissed. 

They made out until Matteo shifted forward a little and his dick rubbed against David’s stomach, and he whined into David’s mouth. David grinned into the kiss and dug his fingernails into Matteo’s thighs just to hear him make that sound again, and then pulled away and pushed Matteo so he could look up at his flushed face. 

“Okay, okay,” David squeezed Matteo’s thighs one more time and smirked up at him, “impress me.”

“You’re not that hard to impress.”

David looked up at Matteo with an incredulous expression on his face before pinching his thigh just hard enough that the smirk on his face dropped and he gasped and tried to shift away, but David didn’t let him. 

“You really want to try that attitude again? Like I said, I can leave if you want to act like a brat.”

“No, no,” Matteo sat up all the way, looking down at David like he thought he was actually going to try to get up, “I- I’ll be good, I’ll listen.”

“Yeah, you fucking better,” David smiled and put his hands back behind his head, adjusting until he was comfortable, “now, I’ll say it again: ride me.”

Matteo exhaled and nodded before shifting back, holding the dildo and lining it up before sinking down slowly, his eyes closing and a loud whine escaping his throat. It wasn’t the first time they had done this position, and David knew what to expect once Matteo got into it. Matteo sunk all the way down and rocked his hips a little, his lips parting as he adjusted to the feeling. David watched as he rose a little on his knees before coming back down, whimpering as he did it a few more times. After a few minutes, Matteo started leaning forward, eventually shoving his face in David’s neck and stopping. David smiled and kissed his temple quickly before worming his hands under Matteo’s chest and pushing him back up.

Matteo looked confused, his mouth opening and closing a couple times as he shifted his hips, and David just smiled up at him for a moment before saying, “We’re not gonna do it like that this time, baby. You wanna get fucked, you’re gonna do it.”

Matteo looked down at him, his eyes wet and wide, and nodded slightly, raising up again and lowering himself with a quiet moan. He got a rhythm going, and David let his eyes drift from Matteo’s face all the way down his body, getting a little mesmerized watching Matteo bounce on his lap. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Matteo slowing a little, until he collapsed against David’s chest again with a whimper, his hips stilling. 

David huffed out an annoyed breath before grabbing Matteo by the hair on the back of his head and yanking him back up. Matteo made a sound he had never heard before, a moan that sounded more like pain than pleasure. He looked up and waited for Matteo’s eyes to settle on him. Once they did he loosened his grip a little, stroking through the strands as he brought his hand back to rest on Matteo’s thigh again. 

“What did I say?”

Matteo panted down at him, bringing a hand up to wipe across his eyes, and David worried for a split second before Matteo’s hand wrapped around his dick and squeezed a little.

“You- you said,” he took a breath, and David stroked a hand up his thigh, “you said that I have to do it. I’m sorry, it just- it just feels really good, it’s really hard to stay up.” 

“Well, it’s really hard always being the one fucking your desperate ass whenever you want it. I figured this was a good opportunity to make you do some of the work.”

Matteo bit his lip, his eyes flitting around the room before focusing back on David. He didn’t move until David raised his eyebrows and shifted his hips up a little to get him started. He took a breath before wrapping a hand around his dick and stroking a couple of times. He gasped when David grabbed his arm and stopped his movements.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so. We both know you don’t need that. You’re such a slut I could just talk dirty to you and you’d come, right? Would you rather try that?”

Matteo shook his head, resting his hands on David’s shoulders for balance and dropping his chin to his chest. He rocked his hips, letting out a few quiet noises as he got back into a rhythm. David smiled as he watched Matteo work at it, his sweaty hair flopping into his face and in front of his eyes as he started raising himself up again, waiting until it was all the way out before he slammed back down and let out a loud moan. He kept that up for a while, probably the longest he’d been able to keep up a pace like that, David noted.

David could tell that Matteo was getting close, his speed picking up as he tried to change the angle so it could hit the spot inside him that would make him scream. David was watching his face and admiring all the noises his boyfriend was making when he felt Matteo’s hand leave his shoulder, and he glanced down just in time to see the hand wrap around Matteo’s dick again. He frowned and shifted, moving his arms so he could grab onto Matteo’s hips and stop him. Matteo whined, falling forward into David again burying his face in his neck.

“Someone’s having a hard time listening tonight,” David said low into Matteo’s ear, a little bit of a growl in his voice, “what do you think we should do about that?”

Matteo just whimpered, thrusting into David’s stomach and biting at his neck. David rolled his eyes and did the same as before, dragging Matteo up by his hair. He hummed, staring up at Matteo as if waiting for an answer. It took Matteo a moment to register that he was asked a question, and he looked down, his face almost ashamed.

“I- I don’t know, David, please.”

“Hm, let me think,” David said, thrusting his hips up just enough for Matteo to feel it, tightening his grip in Matteo’s hair until his eyes closed, “you do that again and I’m not fucking you for 3 weeks. How does that sound?”

Matteo’s eyes widened and he shook his head as much as he could, and David smirked and let go of his hair, bringing his hand down to tangle his fingers with Matteo’s. David squeezed once before bringing his free hand down to grab Matteo’s other one, and quickly brought them together behind Matteo’s back. 

“Don’t move them again. You think you can do that, or do I need to find something to tie them up with?” 

He had meant it as a kind of joke, but when Matteo moaned and nodded the tiniest bit before rocking his hips again, David grinned.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? I bet I could tie your arms and legs down and do whatever I want to you, and you’d let me. I bet you’d love it. Am I right?”

Matteo nodded and let out a quiet fuck, bouncing faster on David’s lap, actually using his legs to lift himself up so he could slam back down. He leaned forward a little, his chin dropping down to his chest again, and he let out a gasp and shivered when he got the angle right. His mouth dropped open and David considered shoving his fingers in for a brief second, but figured that Matteo was already dealing with enough. 

Matteo was getting close, David could see that his eyes were scrunching closed and his breathing was picking up, and he was rocking and grinding his hips down, letting out small grunts and moans as he moved. He opened his eyes just long enough to see David smirking up at him, which prompted David to start talking again.

“Getting close, baby? I knew you could get off just from this, fucking slut. I hope you remember this next time you want to be a brat, you’re not getting away with that shit anymore, I won’t let you. Fuck, I hope you try it again so I can make you do this.”

Matteo’s entire body was tensed up, and David could tell he was getting tired too because he was only raising a couple of inches off of the dick inside him before rocking back down, whining high in the back of his throat as he threw his head back.

“God, fucking look at you.”

Matteo stopped, his body stilling except for a slight rocking of his hips as he came all over David’s stomach, letting out quiet curses and gasps and occasionally David’s name as the shocks rolled through his body. When he finally stopped, David looked up at him warily, and moved his arms just in time for Matteo to collapse against him, and he pulled him tight to his chest and kissed the side of his head.

“You’re okay, you did so good Matteo. You’re so good, I love you so much.”

Matteo was still gasping quietly into his neck, his entire body shaking as David stroked his hands up and down his back, letting him calm down and whispering softly in his ear. 

When Matteo was finally ready to move he rolled off of David, landing on his back with a sigh, his hands coming up to cover his face. David reached over and grabbed tissues from the side table, cleaning them both off before unhooking the harness from around his waist. He leaned down to push Matteo’s hair off his forehead so he could press a kiss there.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get you some water, okay?”

Matteo’s eyes popped open, his hands reaching out to grab onto David’s arm, his voice rough as he mumbled out, “No, please, stay here.”

David scrunched his face up, responding, “But um, I was reading about aftercare, and it said that it was really important that you have water, I don’t want you to be dehydrated.”

“David, all I need right now is you and a nap. Please?”

David didn’t want to argue when Matteo sounded so sensitive, so he nodded and settled down on the bed, and Matteo curled into his chest and buried his face in his neck.

“Was that- are you okay?” David’s dominant side was fading and quickly being replaced by his concerned boyfriend side, and he ran a hand through Matteo’s hair and rubbed at the places he had been pulling, trying to soothe a pain he wasn’t even sure was there.

“I’m okay. It was a lot, but it was good. We definitely need to do that...uh, thing, you mentioned.” David smiled as he listened to Matteo’s words get progressively slower, and he knew he’d be falling asleep soon.

“Okay, we’ll do that, then. You can sleep, baby, but I’m making you drink something when you wake up.”

“Mmm, okay. I love you.” Matteo’s breathing evened out after he said it, and David turned his head to kiss his shoulder softly before responding, “I love you too, baby. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay hhh i hope yall liked it!!!!! still cant believe i actually wrote it lol!!!!!
> 
> find me [here](https://shhhhyoursister.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send prompts or just say hi (NOT if you wanna yell at me about writing this lol)
> 
> thank you for editing [yon](https://chlouais.tumblr.com/) youre a queen and i love you
> 
> be well friends <3


End file.
